Diamond equipment
Diamond Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the series. It is usually among the stronger pieces of equipment, although not as strong as Crystal Equipment or Genji Equipment. In earlier installments, it was obtained directly after Ice Equipment. The armor set is made up of a Shield, Helmet and Armor. Diamond Rings or Gauntlets also sometimes appear. Equipment of this gear is usually resistant to Lightning. Appearance ''Final Fantasy The Diamond Armor, Armlet, Helm, Gloves and Shield appear as mid-powered pieces of armor. They resist Lightning elemental damage. Final Fantasy II The Diamond Armor or Cuirass, Gloves, Helm and Shield appear as the strong equipment pieces, second only to Dragon and Genji equipment. The Diamond Mace is an equippable Staff. Final Fantasy III The Diamond Shield, Helm, Mail, Bracers appear, along with Gloves. The armor resists status ailments. The Diamond Bell is a bell that can be equipped by Onion Knight and Geomancer. Final Fantasy IV The Diamond Armlet (also known as Diamond Ring), Armor, Gloves, Helm and Shield appear as mediocre armor sold in Tomra, and are outclassed by a variety of other equipment pieces. This set resists to Lightning. Final Fantasy V The Diamond Plate, Armor, Helm and Shield can be bought in Moore and have mediocre strength. The Diamond Bell can be equipped by Freelancers and Geomancers. Final Fantasy VI The Diamond Shield, Helm, Vest and Armor can be bought early on in the World of Ruin, but is outclassed by many armor pieces. Final Fantasy VII The Diamond Bangle has five Materia slots and is sold in Bone Village. It is the second-strongest purchasable armor after the Crystal Bangle. Tifa can equip a Diamond Knuckle and Red XIII can equip a Diamond Pin. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Bangle is an armor in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Diamond Bangles can only be obtained at the rank of Master after playing for at least eleven months and is one of the best types of bangle, only second to the Crystal Bangle. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Diamond Gloves and Diamond Bracelet are accessories from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. The Gloves increase magic and attack power by 10 and prevent silence. The Bracelet increases Magic and Spirit stats by 10 and prevents Poison. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Diamond Armor, while not an equippable armor, is a GF Ability item that teaches "GF HP +40%" to any Guardian Force. Final Fantasy IX The Diamond Helm, Gloves and Armor appear as equipment for Steiner and Freya, and have mediocre strength. Steiner can also equip the Diamond Sword. Final Fantasy X If an armor holds the four Defense bonus abilities, it will be named as "Diamond". Tidus wields the Diamond Shield, Auron wields the Diamond Bracer, Rikku wields the Diamond Targe, Wakka wields the Diamond Armguard, Lulu wields the Diamond Bangle, Yuna wields the Diamond Ring and Kimahri wields the Diamond Armlet. Final Fantasy X-2 Diamond Gloves are the only form of Diamond equipment. They raise a character's defense by 40. Final Fantasy XII The Diamond Shield, Armor and Helmet are equipment pieces with average power. They require 20, 45 and 45 LP to use, respectively. The Diamond Sword is a sword from Balfonheim. A '''Diamond Armlet' also exists and it is an accessory in that increases the chances to obtain better treasures and gil from chests. However, equipping the Diamond Armlet in a lot of places will cause treasure chests to give Knots of Rusts, with only 10% chance of giving a better item; usually X-Potions, Ethers or Elixirs. Some treasure chests are not affected by equipping this accessory, such as the last chest in Feywood which holds the Ensanguined Shield. The Diamond Armlet is only dropped by Mom Bombs as a rare drop, but it can be bought from the Unlucky Merchant at the Dalmasca Estersand for 20000 gil (after receiving the Treaty Blade), and the Outfitters in Phon Coast for 18000 gil and giving 20 Trophies to the Bangaa Stok. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Diamond Chestplate is the second-strongest armor available for Vaan. Final Fantasy Tactics The Diamond Shield, Armor and Helm appear as mid-powered armor pieces. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by Squires, Knights and Geomancers. The Diamond Bracelet increases physical and magick attack and makes the unit immune to slow. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Diamond Armor and Helm appear and have mediocre power. The Diamond Sword can be equipped by Human Soldiers and Paladins Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Diamond Sword is a greatsword and the Diamond Helm and Diamond Armor are Helms and Heavy Armor respectively. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' The Diamond Set allows the player to receive twice as much AP after a battle. In order for this bonus to be acquired, the character must equip three pieces of Diamond Equipment. Gallery Category:Equipment